The present invention relates to a stator for small electric motors and of the type including permanent magnets mounted within a flux circulation frame.
To avoid the use of glue for mounting permanent magnets within the frame, and thereby the health problems caused by the constituent elements of the glue, it is common practice in the mass production of such small stators to mount the magnet by mechanical means such as screws, rivets or sheathings formed of synthetic material. However, all such mechanical mounting arrangements result in the stator being very expensive, without ensuring that the magnets are properly fastened at all times. It also is common practice to lock the mountings by a plurality of springs arranged between the magnets. This arrangement however has the disadvantage that the plurality of springs are difficult to install and thus result in a substantial expense.